Anjos rebeldes
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Sam aprontaria alguma com eles em algum dia, mas por enquanto guardaria a rebeldia daqueles dois anjos só para si e então voltaria para o seu quarto de orelha murchas" .:Slash. Dastiel:.


●**Slash. Lemon. ****Dastiel. NC-17. Vouyerismo. Smut.●**

**_Dona malvada, ops... Beta_: Anarco Girl **

**SPN© Eric Kripke.**

* * *

_**Anjos rebeldes**_

_Por Mello Evans_

* * *

Sam piscou os olhos três vezes para acreditar - ou pelo menos tentar - no que realmente estava acontecendo ali. Achou remotamente que era todo aquele drama de Lúcifer e receptáculos que o estava deixando louco, pensou até que poderia ser uma ilusão de algum anjo que não tinha algo melhor para fazer, ou talvez fosse simplesmente Crowley, tentando tirar vantagem deles de um modo meio deturpado, sei lá. Qualquer um.

Que Deus o ajudasse! Pensou em voltar para o quarto do motel, pois estava fazendo um frio dos diabos naquele estacionamento barato - embora dos diabos fosse a cena um pouco mais ao escuro. O rapaz realmente ficou em dúvida se dava um passo para frente e acabava com toda aquela _festa_ ou voltava de orelhas murchas para a cama, já que não tinha nada mais produtivo para fazer. Mas como já foi dito, ele estava em dúvida. E foi nessa dúvida que ele resolveu ficar por lá mesmo e ver o desenrolar de todos os fatos.

-D-Dean? Na-não pare, por favor. – Disse um suplicante Castiel.

Sam enrubesceu. Não era mais um garoto para ficar daquele jeito, mas a cena merecia.

Dean, esse mesmo que você está pensando, Dean Campbell Winchester, estava de joelhos na frente daquele anjo de belos olhos azuis, de cabelos escuros, de roupa amarrotada, de respiração ofegante, de lábios entreabertos por onde escapavam gemidos e frases ininteligíveis por causa da língua experiente explorando sua ereção. O irmão mais velho de Sam parecia muito fervoroso naquele seu intento, parecia gostar muito do que fazia – belo receptáculo de anjo, aquele sem vergonha era.

O mais novo – o que estava _só_ olhando – mordeu levemente os lábios quando seu irmão fez o favor de arranhar o membro de Cas com os dentes. Aquele herege de uma figa! Ele estava com um homem (anjo, tecnicamente)!

Mas então por que Sam queria tanto estar no meio daqueles dois anjos rebeldes?

Talvez fosse um pesadelo e ele simplesmente acordasse com sua ereção latente e tivesse apenas que correr para o banheiro para terminar o "servicinho".

Mas não, ele não se chamava Alice, nem muito menos estava no País das maravilhas.

Engoliu em seco, sentiu seu rosto arder e vários outros clichês que um _vouyer_ mais recatado poderia sentir, mas tudo duplicou, triplicou, quadruplicou quando... Quando Dean fez o favor de levantar-se, embora esse não fosse o motivo do seu choque, não mesmo, mas sim a atitude de Castiel de cerrar as pálpebras, agarrar seu irmão mais velho pelos braços com certa urgência e prensá-lo contra a parede fria. Parecia que o anjo estava totalmente sucumbido às vontades carnais, porém não só parecia. **Ele estava**.

Quem sabe tivesse dado uma louca no loiro e ele quisesse apenas mostrando o bom da vida para um anjo inocente e desavisado, embora realmente – naquele momento – nada houvesse de inocente, talvez desavisado. E somente. Mas iria parar com aqueles pensamentos aleatórios e se concentraria na traição daqueles rebeldes sem causa (mas naquele momento eles possuíam uma causa, não muito justa, mas tinham, Sam teria de admitir). Em realidade absoluta ele deveria era sair dali, mas seus olhos arregalados estavam estatelados em ver aquilo. Não se via todo dia. Não mesmo.

E foram aqueles belos olhos castanhos de Sam que viram quando Castiel virou Dean de costas com certeza urgência, sussurrou palavras em enoquiano ao pé do ouvido de seu irmão enquanto este – o próprio loiro – desafivelava o cinto da calça. Ambos estavam ofegantes e agoniados para que aquilo terminasse logo – ou, pelo menos a melhor parte chegasse.

A boca do pobre Samuel secou, mas ele estava ocupado demais em observar, meus caros, Dean – _seu_ Dean – lamber os dedos e levar a própria entrada. Jesus! Aquilo era algum _Trickster_ com uma brincadeira sem graça? Gabriel havia ressuscitado? Não, não mesmo. Era, sim, seu irmão preparando-se para receber algo maior, e mais grosso, logo em seguida.

Dean gemia, contorcia-se enquanto o anjo de uma figa distribuía beijos pelas costas, agora desnudas. Aquela não parecia ser a primeira vez que os dois faziam aquilo, porque Castiel parecia muito bem instruído ao abaixar ainda mais as calças e pedir que Dean acabasse logo com aquilo. Entretanto a única coisa que o _puto_ do seu irmão fez, foi virar-se novamente e forçar o anjo a abaixar-se, a lamber tudo esfomeadamente e Castiel assim o fez. Se Sam não estivesse se segurando na pilar ele não aguentaria, suas pernas estavam fracas demais com a visão forte de metros adiante. O que eram vampiros, fantasmas e outros seres existentes sequiosos de vingança diante daquilo? _Nada._

Mas o anjo acatou _tudo_ – como um bom anjo da guarda que era. Samuel quase quis um só para ele, mas lembrou-se de que era Lúcifer que estava em seu encalço e achou melhor esquecer a idéia. Contudo, a única coisa que não conseguiu refrear foi a mão ladina que escorregou para dentro do _jeans_ e começou a se movimentar cadenciadamente, para frente e para trás. O anjo fazia tudo conforme o script naquele receptáculo de anjo mais pervertido que ele conhecia.

Sam fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo a fricção dos dedos em seu membro suplicante. Mas ao abrir os olhos novamente, viu Dean, _seu irmão_, de costas e suplicando que o outro fosse logo, rápido, torpe e, com certeza, extremante maravilhoso.

Castiel parecia também ter pressa, mesmo sendo um ser tecnicamente imortal, afinal, quantas vezes ele voltara para Dean? Talvez umas milhares, mas aquilo não vinha ao caso, nada vinha ao caso além de Castiel estar fodendo prazerosamente seu irmão e Dean apenas tentar se agarrar naquela parede fria, gemer e jogar a cabeça contra a mesma – isso sem contar em como ele se empinava mais para ser penetrado plenamente.

Logo a cadência foi aumentando, bem como os gemidos, até Sam já estava ficando meio louco – ele não era de fazer aquele tipo de coisas, oras! O momento pareceu durar a eternidade, ou talvez fossem minutos, _não havia ninguém contando_. E foi aí que Dean e Castiel tiveram seus orgasmos, sincronizados naquela dança libidinosa e cheia de choramingos roucos.

O mais novo engoliu em seco quando o suor frio tomou conta de seu rosto e ele se deu conta do que aqueles dois acabaram de fazer e o que ele mesmo fizera. Olhou para a mão com os vestígios de seu próprio sêmen, angulou os lábios em um quase sorriso – iria tirar sarro da cara de Dean Winchester para todo o sempre, embora fosse tentar não se lembrar do que vira ali todas as noites antes de dormir.

Aprontaria alguma com eles em algum dia, mas por enquanto guardaria a rebeldia daqueles dois anjos só para si e então voltaria para o seu quarto de orelha murchas.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Sammy vouyer. O.o sorry, não resisti! É tão Awesome! =D Gostei da fic, tive o plot de felicidade por ter ganhado uma fic de presente (que ainda dividi com a Anarco *-*) da TaXXTi (e que foi baseada na minha!) hehehe._

**Nota da Beta:** Sam, seu safado! É feio invadir a privacidade dos outros assim, sabia? Mas vem cá... Você filmou? Tirou fotos? Mostra pra mim? Ushaushauhsauhsa

Mellozinha, minha lindinha... *usando a voz mais doce* Quando é que terei mais fics no meu e-mail? Quero mais. AGORA! *estala o chicote*

_**#**__Mello Evans sai correndo com medo do chicote__**#**__ - Valeu Anarco. :3_

_**Review**__?_


End file.
